


The Sparkly Dentist

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward and shy Alec, Dentist!Magnus, First Meetings, Humor, M/M, Single Fathers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Taking your kid to the dentist as a single parent isn't always as easy as it seems; it is what Alec definitely agrees with as he struggles to prove to his son Max that dentists aren't evil and evil as the boy claims!Alec (and Max) quite quickly realise that the dentist, Magnus Bane, is anything but scary! He's wonderful, funny, good looking, handsome,... Alec could literally go on and on~





	The Sparkly Dentist

''Max,'' said Alec as he was massaging his temples and then he took in a deep breath. ''Get down from there, the appointment is at 11 and we can't be late for it,'' he then said and then took in a deep breath as his three-year-old son was jumping up and down the couch and didn't want to get dressed up. Alec rolled his eyes and then tried a calmer approach as he tried his best to get his son to _listen._ ''We missed out your last appointment at the dentists. We can't afford to be miss out again. I can't get off another day, so please Maxie I'm begging you,'' said Alec and sighed, the look on his face finally calming down the giggling boy, but he still wasn't on board on going to the dentist. He had heard stories from his friends at preschool; they all said that dentists were evil and he shuddered.

''Daddy, dentists are evil. All my friends say so,'' he then said and started sulking, stomping around the couch in circles and Alec face-palmed himself as he then went over to his son and picked him up, carried him over to his bedroom and placed Max on top of the bed and then looked at him, Max pouting back as Alec pointed to the clothes and crossed his arms on top of his chest. “Dad, no!” whined Max as Alec tried to get his son into some decent clothes for going out in public, but it was pointless as Max was squirming in his arms and he pressed his lips together. Being a single dad was tough and Alec was lucky to have such a supportive family to help him out at times. But going to the dentist with Maxie was something that he wanted to do, so there he was… trying his best to get him to listen.

“Max, please be a good boy. I’ll buy you a toy if you listen to me, okay?” asked Alec, because he was at wit’s ends. He didn’t support that kind of bribing usually for the kid, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Max perked up when the toy was being mentioned and he looked at his father, but then pouted. He didn’t care for the toy, he didn’t want to go to the evil tooth doctor! They were bad people, they made all of their friends cry and Max’s lower lip pouted as he only shook his head.

Alec rolled his eyes. If the situation wasn’t bad enough, he had gotten a call from his office right at that moment and he froze when he saw that his boss’ number was written on the screen. He knew that he needed to get that and he looked at Max, who was still scowling back. Alec exhaled and then took in a deep breath.

“Max, I need to take this, okay?” asked Alec and Max nodded. “It’s the scary boss from work,” he said and shuddered, making Max giggle when he saw the expression on his father’s face. “Now, can you be a good boy and get dressed for me?” he then asked and Max finally nodded again, Alec pressing a kiss on top of his forehead and then he smiled, stepping out of the room and finally answered the phone call. While he was on the phone, Max kept his promise and quickly changed his clothes, proving his dad he was a big boy.

Max then skipped over to the living room and he narrowed his eyes as his dad was still on the phone and then a great idea popped into his mind. He was going to stop the time! Then, the trip at the dentist wouldn’t happen! Max thought it was a genius idea and he started giggling as he grabbed the clock on the coffee table, turned it around and popped the batteries out, hiding them into his pocket and then placed the clock back as if nothing happened. Then, he ran into his dad’s bedroom and took care of that clock as well, stopping the time in that room as well, hiding the batteries into his other pocket.

Then he ran into the kitchen as that was the remaining clock in the apartment. Luckily the table was pressed against the wall on which the clock was hanging and Max quickly climbed onto the chair, then onto the table and stood on top of it, quickly taking care of those batteries as well and then quickly returned back into the living room, pretending that he wasn’t doing anything, sitting on the couch and just at that moment, Alec returned back into the room, ending the phone call with his boss and he narrowed his eyes when he saw Max sitting on the couch.

“What did you do?” asked Alec. He knew _that_ look all too well and then Max started giggling as he was too proud with himself to actually hide his genius plan. However, Alec let it slide as Max did as he was told and got dressed. “You’re a good boy for getting dressed on all your own,” said Alec then, praising his son, gently ruffling his hair and Max giggled, happily smiling up at Alec. “Now, we really need to get going, because we’re in a hurry.”

“Nuh-huh, dad,” said Max and giggled. “We’re not, I stopped the time!” announced the boy happily and Alec arched an eyebrow. Max did what now? Alec wanted to ask him, but then saw a battery that Max was squeezing in his palm and Alec looked at the coffee table and saw that indeed it wasn’t moving. After checking on the other two clocks he just burst into loud laughter, because Max was just too precious to muster and he looked at his son, who was now confused. Why was his dad laughing? He stopped the time!

Alec couldn’t even get annoyed at this point, Max really believed that he had stopped the time and became the master of time. Adorable. Alec shook his head and then went onto his knees, took the batteries out of his son’s pockets and then picked up Max, who was still frowning. “You’re too much, Maxie… stopping the time,” said Alec. “You’re a genius,” said Alec and Max’s eyes lit up. Right?! He was so smart! Max giggled and clapped, proud of himself, but then his dad still carried over his shoes over to him and Max sent him a horrified look.

“Dad!”

“Maxie, come on, we really need to be going,” said Alec and Max shook his head stubbornly. “Mister Dentist needs to take a look at your teeth to see if they’re healthy,” said Alec and Max looked down.

“My teeth are good, see,” said Max and opened up, showing his teeth to Alec. “I brush my teeth three times a day like a good boy, they’re good. I don’t need to go there, dad,” whined Max and Alec pressed a kiss on top of his forehead.

“It’ll be okay,” said Alec and Max flinched. So, they were going?! “I’ll be with you and if you get scared, I’ll hold your hand, okay?” asked Alec and Max looked at his dad and finally gave up as he nodded and wrapped his arms around his dad’s neck and tried to hold back his tears. “You’ll see that dentists are not scary at all,” promised Alec and Max was only quiet.

* * *

“Catarina, please call in the next person,” said Magnus calmly as he was getting ready to take a look at his next patient and took in a deep breath while his friend, Catarina, nodded and went out to get the next and last patient of the day. All that Magnus knew was the last name Lightwood and that he had been waiting for the child to appear the last time, but after waiting the whole day, he got a phone call of the child’s father, asking if they could reschedule. It kind of ticked Magnus off at the moment and now _again._ Again, they came late and Magnus was massaging his temples.

Magnus was a dentist for children and he smiled as he looked around the room. The waiting room was very kid friendly, bright with loads of toys for children to play with. Also, so was his office. Magnus knew that the chair had to look scary so he had it decorated with many interesting cartoon designs. Plus, there were a lot of interesting paintings on the walls and the ceiling, anything to make the children less scared of going to the dentist. He knew how it was; he was a father himself. Little Rafael was only five and he helped his Papa to make the office look less scary for the fellow children. Magnus smiled fondly; it was tough after he and Camille split, but he made it work despite being a single father now.

Magnus was snapped back to reality when Catarina stepped inside of the room again, bringing his next patient in and he blinked a few times. Alec was trying his best to get Max step inside of the office, but it was kind of impossible as the boy didn’t want to move. At first after they had gotten into the waiting room, Max had gotten kind of relaxed as he was playing with toys, but then the woman came and called them in and all hell broke loose. They were already late as it was and now this. The dentist was definitely going to kill him.

“Aww, Maxie, come on,” said Alec and in the end picked his son up and carried him inside of the office. Max was struggling at first, but then _froze_ and slowly turned around and saw _him._ The scary dentist, sitting next to the chair and Max’s eyes widened with horror. As Magnus was so caught up in the moment before, he forgot to put down his mask, which probably made him appear scary to the children, all of the colour draining from Max’s face and he couldn’t look away.

“Hello and welcome,” said Magnus and happily, raising his hand to wave to Max, who flinched.

“I’m so sorry,” said Alec and shook his head. “For being late,” he then added and then rubbed the back of his neck. “Being a single dad and all,” he said awkwardly, pulling off his single dad card again, but well… he wasn’t proud of it, but he wanted the dentist to go easy on him. While Alec was kind of unaware of Magnus, Magnus was _definitely_ aware of the handsome, tall and dark man that just walked inside of his office and he was _shook_.

Mr. Lightwood was definitely good looking as he checked off pretty much everything that Magnus liked on a guy and he swallowed thickly as he tried to remind himself that he was at the workplace. If that was any given situation and if his son wasn’t there, he would try and climb that like a tree, literally devouring his long legs and he then blinked quickly as he shook his head and then smiled under his desk. Well, now he didn’t mind Alec being late anymore. Plus, he said he was a _single_ father? Single as in-

“No need to apologise,” said Magnus politely. “I’m a single father myself so I know how it is,” he said and winked, Alec, looking over at him and was happy that Mr. Bane was being so understanding. He huffed and then looked at Max, who was still just staring and then slowly came closer to the chair. As he got closer to Magnus, Max clung onto Alec for his dear life and then burst in tears, letting out a high pitched sob and Alec quickly took a step back and started rocking Max in his arms as he was clinging onto his and crying.

“No, dad, save me! He’s a bad man!” cried Max.

Alec was wiping Max’s tears away and shook his head. “No, Mr. Dentist is nice,” said Alec and looked at Magnus. “He’s our friend, he’ll take a look of your teeth very quickly,” said Alec as he was rubbing Max’s back, but it wasn’t helping as the boy was still crying loudly and Magnus quickly realised his mistake. He was so caught up into staring the hot stranger that he completely forgot to take off his mask.

“I think he might be afraid of the mask, my apologies,” said Magnus and quickly pulled it down. Alec looked back up at the dentist, trying to show Max that the dentist was indeed not scary, but then all of his gift for speaking left him because _wow_. Not only that the dentist was kind, he was also…Alec felt his cheeks reddening when he found himself staring and checking Magnus out, which was something that the other definitely notice and he sent a wink to Alec. “Mr. Lightwood, I suggest you close your mouth, or we’ll have to scrape your jaw off the floor,” he said with a grin and Alec quickly looked down. Crap.

Catarina snorted at that, but didn’t make a comment and Magnus pressed his lips together. He couldn’t really resist, but then he got serious again and he then tried to calm down the crying boy. Alec was still flushing as he was trying to calm down the boy and Magnus felt bad, quickly getting up and he made his way closer to Alec and his son, Max squeezing tighter to his dad. “Hello, what’s your name?’’ asked Magnus, trying to get Max’s attention and somehow calm him down. Alec was able to behold Magnus’ handsome face up-close and he pressed his lips together, trying to think of something to calm down Maxie.

“Max,” said Alec.

“Aw, Maxie, it’s so nice to meet you. I’m Magnus,” said Magnus happily and grinned, Alec’s heart skipping a beat, but Max wasn’t amused. “Your dad is right, I am your friend, not your enemy,” said Magnus. “I fight all those evil cavities, so I’m a hero,” said Magnus and Max stopped crying, but still wasn’t letting Alec go.

“See, he’s a hero, Max!” said Alec happily and smiled. “See, like the superheroes you like,” he said. He knew nothing about it, but it was Simon who got Max into the superhero stuff. Alec didn’t understand it very well, but well.

“Oh, you like superheroes?” asked Magnus happily. “Who’s your favourite?” asked Magnus and Alec wrinkles his nose. It was Spiderman, it had to be Spiderman. Out of all of them, Simon had to get his son into that one the most! Alec was terrified of spiders so he wasn’t amused.

“Spiderman,” grumbled Alec.

“Your dad doesn’t seem too amused,” chuckled Magnus.

“Dad thinks spiders are scary,” said Max and giggled as he slowly was calming down and slowly turned around to face the dentist. Without that mask on, he didn’t look so scary anymore and he sniffled as he looked at the chair.  

“Does he now?” asked Magnus and chuckled, Alec flushing. “Maxie, can I tell you a little secret?” asked Magnus and Max slowly nodded. “Actually, I’m not allowed to say this, but I’ll tell you a super confidential secret,” he said and Max’s eyes widened with wonder and curiosity. “I’m a friend of the tooth fairy,” he said and Max’s eyes were as big as they could get. Was he really?!

“Really?” asked the boy.

“Yes, but you must keep it a secret,” said Magnus and placed a finger on top of his mouth. “Shh,” said Magnus and Alec smiled. Magnus was wonderful with children and Alec was smiling up to his ears. “So, I’ll tell the tooth fairy what a brave boy you are,” he said and Max looked up at his dad, still not sure. He felt calmer, but he was still afraid of that chair.

“Chair is scary,” said Max.

“Hmm,” hummed Magnus and looked at Alec. “How about we have your dad go sit on it before so you can see it’s not scary at all?” asked Magnus. That was usually the case, parents going before their kids to make them feel at ease. Alec froze as he looked at the chair and he started sweating. “What do you say, Mr. Lightwood?” asked Magnus as now all colour drained from Alec’s face. “You’re not afraid, are you?” teased Magnus and Alec flinched.

“O-of course not,” stammered Alec and then looked at Max. “Do you want me to go first?” asked Alec and Max nodded. “Great,” he said under his breath. “Just sit here and watch, okay? You’ll see it’s not scary at all,” he stammered and placed Maxie on top of the chair. Truth was, Max wasn’t the only one who was afraid of the dentists and he with slow steps made his way to the chair and he sat down, holding onto the side of it as his long limbs were awkwardly dangling from the sides and Magnus grinned, walking over to Alec. Oh, what a lucky day for him!

Magnus put on a new pair of gloves and then rolled his chair over to Alec, who flinched and Magnus arched an eyebrow. “What was the last time you were at the dentist, Mr. Lightwood?” asked Magnus and Alec shuddered.

“You can call me Alexander… I mean Alec, I,” he stammered as he looked up into those pretty eyes and he lost his train of thoughts. Magnus smiled when he finally learned his name; it fit him, oh, so much. “I don’t really remember,” whispered Alec then and adverted his gaze. Magnus chuckled and pressed his lips together. So, Max wasn’t the only one afraid of the dentists, thought Magnus. Adorable.

“Well, let me take a look. Say ahh-” said Magnus and Alec slowly opened up as Magnus switched on the light above the chair, pushed it back and then took the dentist’s mirror into his hand and leaned closer after putting back on the mask and Alec’s heart was beating fast from both fear and embarrassment. “Aw, you’re such a good boy, Alexander,” said Magnus and Alec flushed.

“I am … ungh mpfg, ugh-” said Alec and Magnus shushed him.

“No talking with your mouth full, Alexander,” said Magnus on purpose and Alec was gone, his brain melting and he finally stopped complaining and allowed Magnus to do his job. It took no more than a few minutes and Magnus was done, Alec sitting up as he was still flushing and Magnus then patted his head. “Good boy,” he said again and Alec’s soul left his body.

Instead, he went over to Max, who was now braver. “S-see,” he stuttered. “I-it’s not scary at all,” stammered Alec and Max nodded, but was still confused.

“Why is your face so red?” asked the boy curiously and Magnus mused.

“It’s really hot in here,” said Alec as he watched Max slowly climb onto the chair and Magnus could finally check up on him. In the meantime, Alec was fanning himself, Catarina over at the side laughing silently as well as she was writing down what Magnus was telling her. Apparently, Max’s teeth were in top-notch condition and he proudly sat up as Magnus praised him. Alec was still coming back as he still didn’t recover before, because he was _a mess._

“See, all done,” said Magnus happily and grinned. He then leaned over to his drawer and pulled out a lollipop. “And a little reward for being a good boy, Maxie,” said Magnus and Max’s eyes widened when he was handed the lollipop and he quickly took it. “You okay there, Alexander?” asked Magnus as Alec was still looking out of it.

“I, um, very much so,” said Alec and then looked at Max. “Max, how do we say when we receive something?” he asked and Max quickly looked at Magnus.

“Thank you,” said the boy politely and then Alec allowed him to run back into the waiting room to play for a bit longer, as Magnus wanted to speak to him in private. Magnus was smiling as he watched Max and Alec; they were adorable. He then sighed and then signed Alec to come closer. Alec was patiently sitting, Magnus writing something on a piece of paper and he then handed it to him.

Alec looked down and narrowed his eyes. What was he supposed to do with those numbers?

“Um, what’s this?”

“How more obvious do I…” said Magnus and shook his head, laughing softly. “It’s my number, genius,” said Magnus and Alec looked down, and finally realised. He flushed and he looked down. “Like I said, good boys deserve a reward,” he said and winked, not helping Alec’s condition at all. “You are single, correct?” asked Magnus, just trying to make sure.

“Yes,” exclaimed Alec. “I’m so single, super single, I-” he said and then pressed his lips as Magnus started chuckling at him and gave him a little wink.

“Now, that’s wonderful news then,” said Magnus. “Give me a call,” he then said and winked. “I’d like to see you again and I think it was pretty obvious that you liked what you saw, judging that you were practically drooling the entire time,” said Magnus and Alec was horrified.

“I-I’m sorry, I-”

“I didn’t say I minded it, did I?” asked Magnus playfully and chuckled. “Be sure to give me a call, yes?”

“Hell yes,” said Alec. “I’ll _so_ give you a call,” said Alec and Magnus shook his head.

“You’re adorable, Alexander,” said Magnus and then both of them started laughing when Max started calling Alec to come out as well. “I think you should better go,” he said and winked.

“Yeah,” said Alec. “I’ll, um, I’ll call you later,” he said and Magnus nodded. “Bye for now.”

“Talk to you later, Alexander,” said Magnus and Alec stepped out with a huge smile on his face.

As Max and Alec made their way back home, Max was happily skipping next to him, holding his dad’s hand as he was still in awe of the dentist. His friends were so wrong, Magnus the dentist, was a hero! “Mr. Bane was so cool,” said Max happily and Alec smiled brightly. “Not evil. And he’s friend of tooth fairy! And he likes superheroes!”

Alec was smiling as he listened to his rambling. Indeed, Magnus Bane was pretty cool and awesome.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Leave a comment if you liked it :)


End file.
